


put your hands up

by kissmesexybatman



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Beyoncé References, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmesexybatman/pseuds/kissmesexybatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?”<br/>“What does it look like? Agility training.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands up

There was nothing in the world as beautiful as the sound of a Keurig machine, Tim reflected, sagging against the kitchen counter. He checked the clock. It was one thirty in the afternoon. Considering he hadn’t gotten to sleep until well after sunrise that morning, he was doing pretty good.

He retrieved his mug (it had a heat-revealing Batsignal on it - Cass’ gift to Bruce last Father’s day) and shuffled through the Mansion, headed for the cave. He still had some casework to finish up from last night, and new leads to research and prioritize, courtesy of Oracle.

As he reached for the keyboard, a weird sound drifted into the cave. He paused, frowning. It sounded like it was coming from the training room. Giving his still-steaming coffee a wistful look, he followed the noise. It sounded more and more familiar as he got closer, like something he’d heard a lot of a long time ago, something to do with Steph…

Tim stood in the door of the gym and contemplated his own sanity as he watched Dick teaching Damian the dance moves to Beyonce’s “Single Ladies.”

“It’s more in your hips,” Dick said, waggling his own with a truly impressive amount of control. Damian copied the move carefully. “There you go! But it’s gotta be  _ loose _ , you know? You gotta feel it.”

“I am feeling it,” Damian insisted. He did the move again.

“Perfect! Okay, next section.” Dick stuck his leg out to the side, bouncing it up and down, and started slapping his own upper thigh.

Tim decided it was time to speak up. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Agility training.” Damian shot him a haughty look as he replied, which was somewhat ruined by the dancing.

“That is… exactly what is looks like.” Tim thanked his years of undercover training for his perfect poker face.

Dick grinned at him. “Wanna join us?”

“Please, no.”

“Drake doesn’t have the dexterity for this,” Damian said, copying Dick as he bounced in place and punched the air by his knees. Tim should have known - the little demon was always interested in anything that involved punching.

“That’s one way to put it.” Tim surreptitiously pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and started recording, silently thanking Bruce for installing security cameras in every room in the Manor.

“Be nice,” Dick reprimanded Damian. “You’re the one who didn’t want to do it in heels.” Damian just scowled.

Tim was almost scared to ask the question. “Dick… can  _ you  _ do this in heels?”

The responding smile was almost terrifying. “Obviously.”

Tim just nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“You gotta put more into the hand gestures,” Dick told his pupil.

“What does that even mean?”

“Just what I said. You gotta make it  _ more _ . Like this.”

“I don’t see how that’s important for agility.”

“Yeah, and you said the same thing when you walked in here twenty minutes ago.  _ Feel it _ , Little D.”

“-tt-. Fine.”

Tim’s facade was cracking and the video was starting to shake pretty bad. He quickly tapped out a text to Barbara, still recording.  _ training room cam. is thsi real? r u dating this? _

Dick was still dancing, Damian watching closely. “This is the fun part.” He went into a series of palm and knee strikes, throwing in a couple hair flips. Damian followed suit, hitting the air with a little more force than necessary. “Good enough.”

Tim’s phone buzzed, a reply Barbara.  _ get you a man who can do both, tim. _

So much for the poker face. He laughed so hard he had to sit down, Damian looking on in annoyance as Dick just beamed and kept dancing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
